The Romance is Dead: The Trial of Kira
by cityofshadows
Summary: A mysterious stranger watches the downfall of Kira and the reaction of the world to Light Yagami's capture and trial.


The following fanfiction is written through the eyes of a mysterious stranger.

Before you think OC, not quite... This is actually written through the eyes of a character that was in the Death Note series. Which character? That's for you to figure out.

Anyway, this fanfiction takes place in an alternative universe where Light was arrested instead of being killed.

There is a trial, and this mysterious stranger, is simply observing everything that is going on in the world after the fall of Kira.

It is a strange idea I had. This is simply the prologue. Give me your opinion on it thus far and I shall see if I will continue posting it.

I do plan to be pretty devoted to this one, though. As a die-heard Death Note fan, I would very much like to see what exactly would happen to Light after it is all said and done.

Let me know what you think.

**I do not own Death Note.**

**The Death Note franchise is brilliant.**

**It does not deserve crappy fanfiction.**

**If this fanfiction seems like crap to you, TELL ME. **

**I do not like posting crap when it comes to things that are not crappy.**

**Again, I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

The rise and fall of the mass murdering and justice-seeking Kira ended on Friday, March 17, 2007. He was arrested, taken into custody by Japanese authority. To the world, Kira was faceless on this day. However, the news of his capture was leaked onto the internet. The news became worldwide. Soon, all those that had been in fear of Kira's invisible rule now gathered in the streets to celebrate his capture while other Kira supporters rioted in the streets demanding to know who their savior had been and if he would get a fair trial. More importantly, scientists who were neutral in the matter of if Kira was of good or evil nature simply wanted to know how he had done it. How he had killed thousands upon thousands of people around the world from one convenient location. They would soon get their answer, as Japan would keep no secrets from the world. It had been decided by the Japanese taskforce to release all details of the Death Note's capabilities, much to the second coming of L's dismay. Simply known as 'N' to the majority of the world, Near had disagreed to the disclosing of the Death Note. He believed another Death Note would fall to earth and another human, much like Light Yagami, would grab hold of it and use it to his or her pleasure. Dismissing Near, the Japanese taskforce had a press conference on March 18th, 2007 revealing absolutely everything, including who Kira really was.

"His name is Light Yagami. He was a university student who came across this book known simply as the Death Note," stated head detective Aizawa, who had now taken over in Light's stead. "He was once the imposter L. He played mind games with us all. He is a liar, a sociopath, and a man not of justice, simply of power. He used the Death Note to kill not just criminals but people around him. His own father suffered the consequences of his actions. He would have killed anyone, absolutely anyone, to get his way."

A handcuffed Light Yagami stood beside Aizawa with a mask on, just in case another Death Note wielder roamed the streets. In a defeated position, he could hear all the words Aizawa was saying. Some wondered if he felt a tinge of guilt at all, others only saw him as a man now. Kira followers around the world were disenchanted. Their god was no god—simply a man. To their horror, there was nothing more to worship, no death to come in the name of justice. The romance of it all was dead.

After the press conference, Light Yagami, the named Kira, was taken away. A trial was said to begin shortly after this announcement but it did not come. Now, three and a half years later, the trial will begin on November 25, 2010. The accused is now twenty-seven years old. His family has disowned him, he holds no friends to his name other than a peculiar girl by the name of Misa Amane who gave up her career as a top-selling model to support her "boyfriend," as she has labeled him. She proclaims Light Yagami to be innocent, although, at one point she, too, was accused of being the second Kira. However, there is not enough evidence to convict her—other than her undying love of Light Yagami.

When I had a chance to interview Aizawa, he had told me they collected hairs off of Misa Amane that matched peculiar occult videos she had made during the Kira scare. The Japanese taskforce needlessly decided to let her go and concentrate solely on Light. "He's the real monster here," said Aizawa. "He lied so much about who he was, I think he even believed himself to be a detective hunting down himself. He was L and he was Kira, all at once…"

With the world in the palm of his hand, Kira had it all. The power, the respect, society—everything. Now, Kira was simply Light Yagami and in the eyes of the public he was a criminal. How the masses had changed their view so quickly—how the world had turned its back on Kira in a matter of years.

The trial is set to begin in a matter of days, and without a doubt, I will be taking note as will the rest of the world. Before I sit myself in that courtroom I will be questioning someone very close to Light Yagami on the twelfth: Misa Amane. Perhaps she can give me an insight into why she believes Light to be innocent.

Maybe then I may be able to give Light a chance before the hearing begins. However, my views of him are very dark as of now. The death of L… it is very personal to me. I shall try and hold no grudge towards Light and take in all the facts much like the original L would.

Still, at times like these, it is hard to keep emotions in check.

The definition of what is good and what is evil is on the line.

To define it? Perhaps that is the true crime.


End file.
